dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Thomas Wayne, known commonly as Bruce Wayne, was the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and the costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. As a child, Bruce witnessed the murders of his mother and father at the hands of a mugger named Joe Chill. From then on, Bruce made it his life's goal to become the fearsome Batman, and to stop anyone from suffering the same way he and his parents had. He waged a war on crime in Gotham City, beginning his long crime-fighting career before retirement for sometime before the arrival of Superman, and subsequently returning. Over those years, Bruce became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the dangerous psychopath known as the Joker. He also eventually founded his very own Batman Family by mentoring first his ward and partner vigilante Dick Grayson, who later became Nightwing, the valiant Barbara Gordon, known as Batgirl, Jason Todd, another Robin who eventually became the Red Hood. Two years following the arrival of the Superman, Bruce grew increasingly wary of the alien hero, beginning his research on him and many other aliens and metahumans, including their strengths and weaknesses. Batman would eventually find both Superman and Wonder Woman, and the three would set out to find four other super powered beings, forming a team which would be known as the Justice League. Biography Early Life Bruce was born in Gotham City, the only son of billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises Thomas Wayne, and his wife Martha Wayne. Death of his parents One night, Bruce, Thomas and Martha went to the Monarch Theatre. After leaving the theater and taking a shortcut underneath an elevated railroad bridge, the three were held at gunpoint by a mugger who shot Thomas and Martha before fleeing the scene. Bruce stayed with his parents' bodies until the police arrived. The mugger was later captured and identified as Joe Chill Training under Ra's al Ghul Running Wayne Enterprises Adopting Dick Grayson Meeting Superman The A.M.A.Z.O. Event Founding the Justice League Training recruits Injustice War Battle for Justice Death Legacy Blackest Night Event Personality Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Batman, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is in peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming Batman have heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, and while not fully superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), Batman's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes Batman immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans (like Deadshot and Green Arrow), with only Deathstroke being on par. * Peak Human Strength: Batman has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. ** Some of his workout regimes exercises are pulling or dragging an extremely heavy truck tire from a considerable distance in his Batcave, hitting the aforementioned tire very hard with a huge sledgehammer numerous times, performing many pull-ups with extremely heavy weight plates chained to his dipping belt, bench-pressing more than two thousand pounds on a barbell, easily performing complex presses with extremely heavy dumbbells, pushing an already extremely heavy cart (loaded with dozens of large weight plates) for a large distance, which, combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his above peak human or low-level superhuman conditioning (and also allowed him to maintain this physical condition). ** Hence, Batman is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like ragdolls over his head to more than 25 feet across a warehouse, knocking them out with a single blow (notably doing so to Harley Quinn), sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, easily breaking their limbs with a single twist, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. ** His strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it after lifting him in the air with him while he was jumping and then slam the box on another man by throwing it at him and easily jump many feet into the air from his Batwing and smash a steel framed window with ease (many of the above-mentioned feats have been achieved by him when he hadn't even recovered from his fierce duel with Superman which had visibly and heavily exhausted him). He could also easily tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, and destroy the latter's detonator with a single stomp. ** The lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit even harder, inflicting more damage with his punches. In his nightmare of an apocalyptic future (where Batman is somewhat older and weaker), Batman's mere swings from his gun launched the Regime Stormtroopers in the air and his kick broke one's leg and knocked him out, and he could still break the neck of one of Superman's stormtroopers with his bare hands in mere seconds (despite Batman being restrained by multiple others, making them shake in the process), and he could still overpower many stormtroopers before being ultimately defeated by their sheer numbers. However, even when Batman was being restrained and forced down by multiple stormtroopers simultaneously, he was still able to rise up, only being defeated by a superhumanly strong knock-out blow of a Parademon. Even when he was captured, Batman had to be restrained with very thick and heavy chains. * Peak Human Durability: Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof Batsuit), due to his intense training in the Batcave and in the years before becoming Batman, as well as the continuous physical trauma that he has sustained in the 20 years of his vigilante career which, in turn, vastly increased Batman's durability to nigh-superhuman levels. His skin, bones, muscles and organs have become far more denser than an average human. Hence, Batman could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. This also allowed Batman to be unfazed when crashing through a glass window feet first, being shot at multiple times in the head and body, getting kicked and hit by guns in the face, accidentally colliding with a thick wall head on at full speed from his grapple gun while trying to evade Doomsday. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman also remained unfazed after an immense beating at the hands of the Regime Stormtroopers and only gritted his teeth in annoyance, with it taking a superhumanly strong blow from a Parademon to knock Batman out. When lifted and roughly pinned against a wall by the superhumanly strong Aquaman, Batman only grunts in slight discomfort, and quickly recovers. * Peak Human Speed and Agility: Batman has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility (second only to his acrobatic protegee Nightwing), being able to reach the ground zero in Metropolis (during the Black Zero Event) on foot, reach the Wayne Financial building in a very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics (which further's the suspicions of others that Batman is inhuman and supernatural), and even dodging point blank gunfire from a GCPD police officer's shotgun, with the officer barely getting a glimpse of Batman, as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion, enhancing the inhuman and supernatural illusion further. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. Hence, Batman was able to remain unscathed while breaking into LexCorp Industries, despite the guards tirelessly trying to shoot him (evidenced by the numerous cartridges lying on the floor in the aftermath), and himself leaving a considerable path of destruction. He also effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men at once using his combat skills and strength, appearing as slight blurs due to him executing it all at very high speeds. Also, Batman could jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it (after lifting it into the air with him while he was jumping), easily balance himself while standing on the back of a stone gargoyle, and dodge many Parademon plasma bolts while grappling into their midst. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge thermal blasts, all despite being visibly greatly tired from his fierce duel with Superman. * Peak Human Stamina: Batman is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours to days without tiring or slowing down. Also Batman can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. Hence, Batman was able to easily fight 24 armed thugs with intense speed (despite being very tired from his recent fierce duel with Superman) then also actively participate in the final battle against Doomsday, to easily run through the cloud of falling debris in the Black Zero Event, to do extremely intense workouts in the Batcave without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Superman) in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue even while wearing his Armored Batsuit. * Peak Human Metabolism: Batman's metabolism runs several times faster (due to his strict diet and workouts) than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain-killers had no effect whatsoever on him, as his body burns it off several times faster than an average human's, despite him drinking several bottles at a time, to which Alfred dryly remarked that the next generation of the Wayne family will inherit an empty wine cellar. * Master Martial Artist: Batman is a tremendously skilled hand-to-hand combatant (only rivaled by Deathstroke and Wonder Woman herself), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to Boxing, Kickboxing, Karate, Professional Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Eskrima, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, Ninjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido12), with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and supervillains in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Hence, while attending an underground fight club, Bruce whispers some words of combat advice to one of the fighters, which allowed the latter to swiftly defeat his opponent. With his tremendous combat skills aided by his nigh-superhuman strength, Batman effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men almost at once (despite being very tired after his fierce duel with Superman right before), has brought down the Joker multiple times, can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc (whom he managed to chase out of Gotham City), and brought down numerous Regime Stormtroopers (being the last Insurgency member left standing), until ultimately succumbing to their sheer numbers (in his nightmare vision of a possible future where he was somewhat older and weaker). When Superman's powers were temporarily weakened to human levels (from Kryptonite gas), Batman was able to easily block his attacks, and eventually defeat the latter. In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the stronger Killer Croc, and the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot, the latter of whom Batman swiftly defeated and beat to the ground), having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve. Under Batman's tutelage, his Batman Family protege vigilantes (Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl) would all become extremely skilled combatants in their own right. * Expert Marksman: Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his batarangs, sniper rifle, grenade launcher and grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision (almost on par with that of Deadshot), notably using a batarang to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand, and shooting a tracker onto Knyazev's truck from a great distance. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman was highly proficient with firearms, using a handgun in a holster on his side, as well as repeatedly disarming Regime Stormtroopers of their assault rifles, using them as his own. When Wonder Woman restrained Doomsday, Batman was able to shoot a Kryptonite gas grenade at the monster from a immense distance away, further showing his exceptional accuracy. Batman had the same accuracy when utilizing the guns of his vehicles, notably shooting down a number of Anatoli Knyazev's men with his Batmobile, and later his Batwing, as well as shooting down many attacking Parademons with his Nightcrawler. * Stealth: Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Batman's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape (having a penchant for gliding down upon his enemies from above, like an actual bat), giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural wraith-like creature instead of a human. Hence, Batman was easily able to sneak up from behind even on the extremely experienced assassin Deadshot (catching the latter off-guard), to infiltrate a LexCorp Industries building and obtain the well-guarded Kryptonite within (swooping down upon and seriously injuring most of the guards, leaving behind a considerable path of destruction), to sneak into Barry Allen's apartment, and to even sneak into the Belle Reve supermax jail cell of Lex Luthor, and disappear from it just as suddenly, as soon as Luthor briefly looks away. Batman used the flickering red lights and caused the cell doors to open, making himself to appear to be a demon or wraith. When utilizing a gas grenade, Batman's amazing stealth is further augmented, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. * Intimidation: Batman commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham City's criminals and supervillains, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye.13 After Batman rescues several female hostages from a sex trafficker, they are so terrified of the dark vigilante, that they refer to him as a "Devil", and fearfully refuse to leave their cage even after the police arrive on the scene. Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call Batman "a one-man reign of terror". Among the extremely few individuals who do not fear Batman, are the pathologically fearless psychopath Joker, bold supergenius Lex Luthor (although when Batman told him that he had arranged for the latter to be incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, Lex showed brief signs of unease), his long-time ally Commissioner Gordon, and beings of superior godlike power, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. However, even Batman was notably less intimidating than the evil version of Superman (in his nightmare vision of a possible future), who was so fearsome that Batman himself showed visible signs of fear when Superman confronted the imprisoned vigilante, holding the latter at his mercy. Also, when Batman's armored punches began to lose effectiveness against Superman (due to the Kryptonite weakening wearing off), he showed signs of fear again. However, when Batman was about to kill the once again weakened Superman, the alien hero was starting to show signs of fear, as he thought that he was going to die at the hands of the armored vigilante, though this might have instead been Superman fearing that Martha Kent would be impossible to save if Batman killed him, as the time that Lex had given her was running out. * Interrogation: Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham City sex trafficker Cesar Santos with a batarang, along with 18 known other criminals) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. * Indomitable Willpower: Batman, although he has no metahuman powers, he (much like Superman) has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, during the Black Zero Event, Bruce fearlessly ran through the extremely dangerous clouds of debris in order to save any survivors within the wreckage of the collapsed Wayne Financial building. Months later, even when Superman himself personally warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible alien might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, boldly countering Superman's threat with one of his own (promising to make the seemingly invincible alien "bleed"). Indeed, in a vision of a possible future, when a now malevolent Superman enforces totalitarian rule upon Earth with his Regime, Batman promptly founds and leads the Insurgency against him, and refuses to submit to the alien tyrant, even when his Insurgent forces are eventually defeated by the Regime Stormtroopers, leaving Batman helpless and at Superman's mercy. Batman later refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel, persisting until he finally won and had the weakened Man of Steel at his mercy. Later, while helping Superman and Wonder Woman battle Doomsday, Batman refused to back down from the seemingly hopeless battle with the unkillable juggernaut, and attacked the monster, persistently attempting to expose it to Kryptonite, ultimately succeeding, thereby greatly contributing to Doomsday's defeat. Even when Lex Luthor warns Batman of the inevitable threat posed by Darkseid's invading extraterrestrial forces, Batman, despite Earth now being vulnerable after Superman's death, refuses to despair, and instead has Wonder Woman help him bring together a team of powerful metahumans (consisting of Aquaman, Cyborg, and the Flash) into the Justice League, to fight against this new threat. * Genius-level Intellect: Batman is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, combat, exploitative networking, and business skills, which (coupled with his extensive experience utilizing them all) therefore makes Batman the most eclectically intelligent member of the Justice League. However, Batman is notably not quite as intelligent as supergenius Lex Luthor, with the latter thereby successfully outsmarting and manipulating Batman into obtaining Kryptonite and genuinely attempting to kill Superman, with Batman never suspecting that he was in fact Lex's pawn, and figuring it out only after his duel with the alien superhero had ended. It should, however, also be noted that it was his cynical and pessimistic side and extremely distrusting nature (due to 18 years of pain, losses and exhaustion) which finally took over Batman's moral psychology and sense by the time of the Black Zero Event. * Master Tactician: Batman, given his lack of superpowers, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, often using cunning and planning to effectively assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies, and successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. Hence, Batman is by far the best tactician among the Justice Leaguers, with only supergenius Lex Luthor known to surpass him. Due to this, Bruce was able to swiftly make a mental breakdown of the fighting style and weaknesses of one of the fighters in an underground Gotham City fight club (helping his opponent swiftly beat him by whispering some combat advice), was able to swiftly defeat the notorious Deadshot by ambushing the latter in his daughter Zoe's presence (exploiting his unwillingness to kill in front of her), was able to chase the stronger Killer Croc out of Gotham City (exploiting the latter's limited intellect), was able to formulate a plan to break into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building and steal the Kryptonite within (overpowering the many guards by swooping down upon them with his incredible stealth skills, seriously injuring them all, and leaving behind a considerable path of destruction), was able to quickly improvise a plan to take down Anatoli Knyazev's 24 heavily armed men in a warehouse while saving Martha Kent (swiftly avoiding and disabling their weapons, and proceeding to use his own weapons and tremendous combat skills to overpower them, while also using their own knives and guns against them), was ultimately able to defeat the far more powerful Superman in their fierce duel (exploiting his weakness to Kryptonite, lead, and sonic overload, as well as his unwillingness to kill Batman), managed to render the far more powerful Doomsday vulnerable to attack (exploiting the monster's limited intellect and tremendous bloodlust, baiting him into getting restrained by the Lasso of Truth, and thus giving Superman an opening to exploit the monster's weakness to Kryptonite), held out with his Insurgency for a lengthy time in the Injustice War against the more powerful Regime (in a vision of a possible future), and was confident in his ability to protect Amanda Waller from the US intelligence community finding out about her catastrophic error concerning Enchantress in Midway City. Batman later puts his tactical brilliance to use again when he leads the newly formed Justice League against Steppenwolf and the latter's Parademon army. * Expert Leader: Batman is an extremely skilled leader (though not quite on par with Lex Luthor), able to successfully lead Wayne Enterprises for decades (with it becoming the world's 6th leading company in high-technology defense innovation under him), to mentor and lead his Batman Family vigilante proteges (Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl) in numerous vigilante escapades and missions, to lead the Insurgency in the lengthy Injustice War against Superman's Regime (in a vision of a possible future), and to later successfully lead the Justice League's original roster against Steppenwolf's Parademon invasion. * Expert Social Intuit: Batman, as Bruce Wayne, has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with a calmness, eloquence, and charisma that sometimes belie his actual, usually gloomy, emotional state. Hence, Bruce diplomatically greeted Lex Luthor (whom he did not completely trust, given the latter's shady alliance with Anatoli Knyazev), calmly confronted Diana Prince (despite his rage at being thwarted in his attempt to gain data on Kryptonite), verbally leveled with Diana when she showed her comparable intellect, and even remained fairly calm when meeting Clark Kent and discussing Superman (despite the mere idea of the alien superhero enraging Bruce). Indeed, Alfred Pennyworth is one of the extreme few individuals with whom Bruce doesn't hold himself back in conversation, notably when he passionately expressed his motives for withing to destroy Superman. As a result, Bruce remains extremely well-respected at Wayne Enterprises by Greg, Grace, Jack O'Dwyer, and even his embittered former employee Wallace Keefe, who proudly proclaimed his loyalty to Bruce Wayne after his arrest. * Expert Deceiver: Batman is a deceptive genius, a wunderkind prodigy, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in the art of deception, ever since the age of 7, have been equivalent to Mozart's in music, with only Lex Luthor being known to surpass Batman in deceptive skills. Hence, as Batman, he has been effectively able to fool the people of Gotham City (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with female sex trafficker victims notably mistaking him for a "Devil", and Cyborg initially doubting that Batman is even real), while as Bruce Wayne, he had been able to take on the façade of a somewhat irresponsible fun-seeking and womanizing playboy, in order to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could possibly be Batman. Bruce also successfully deceived Anatoli Knyazev (distracting the Russian with a polite conversation, while discreetly cloning the contents of his phone), Mercy Graves (tricking her into thinking that he was drunk, managing to thus avoid suspicion during his attendance of Lex's fundraiser party), and Superman (whom he ambushed with the unexpectedly potent Kryptonite weapons). However, Batman had notably never been particularly skilled at deceiving Alfred Pennyworth (the one person who knew Bruce best, having raised the latter from his childhood), and was unable to deceive supergenius Lex Luthor, who was quick to see through the Dark Knight's inhuman and supernatural façade, thereby deducing (via CCTV) that Batman is actually only a mere man without any metahuman powers. Expert Detective: Batman is a formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Hence, Bruce was able to deduce that Superman's parents (Jor-El and Jonathan Kent) had told him that the latter was on Earth for a reason (despite knowing little about the alien superhero's past), and Bruce knew that the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities' sword of Alexander the Great was in fact a fake replica, and he was quickly able to see through the "babe in the woods act" of Diana Prince, discerning something suspicious about the mysterious foreign antiques dealer right away, refusing to allow Diana's remarkable beauty to cloud his judgement and free her of his suspicion, unlike what a vast majority of men would have done. Bruce also effectively utilized his detective skills, using Amanda Waller's metahuman files to track down and recruit the speedster Flash, to learn of Anatoli Knyazev's connection to the "White Portuguese", Lex Luthor and Kryptonite, as well as the latter's secret research on metahumans. When visiting a village frequented by Aquaman, Batman was able to correctly deduce that the former was among the crowd of villagers before him, due to it being the day right after the King tide (the time of year when Aquaman arrived, as Waller's files stated). Expert Criminologist: Batman is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, at least on par with Commissioner Gordon, having great insight into and understanding of Gotham City's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to consistently overpower and undermine their operations with extreme effectiveness. Batman, however, was initially unable to discern that Lex Luthor was in fact a covert supercriminal. * Expert Engineer: Batman is a genius in vehicles' operations and general engineering, since his company, Wayne Enterprises is the world's 6th leading company (after LexCorp Industries) in high-technology defense innovation, with Batman and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. Bruce later personally designed the Armored Batsuit, as well as the innovative Kryptonite gas grenades and a Kryptonite-tipped spear, all of which proved very effective against Superman. After establishing the Justice League, Batman constructs the highly sophisticated Nightcrawler and Flying Fox, as well as creating a new and updated Flash suit for Barry Allen. * Expert Hacker: Batman is an immensely formidable genius hacker, notable for his exceptional skills of intelligence gathering, and data interpretation, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with only supergenius Lex Luthor known to surpass him. Hence, Batman was notably able to utilize his sophisticated Batcomputer to hack into both GCPD police radios and Gotham City news stations (being constantly hooked up to both, so as to be up to date with all the goings on in his city), and into Lex Luthor's military-grade encrypted data on Kryptonite and metahumans (while Lex actually intended to have Batman hack into it, the encryption was genuine, so as not to make Batman suspicious of being Lex's pawn). Batman also eventually learned of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad pitch to the Pentagon, discovered the original photograph of Steve Trevor's team (promptly sending it to Diana Prince at the Louvre Museum), and even promised to protect Waller from the US intelligence community learning of her error in Midway City. * Expert Businessman: Bruce Wayne is a genius businessman (though not quite on par with oligarch businessman Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners (notably quickly absorbing Van Criss Laboratories), as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is extremely well-respected in the business world, with Wayne Enterprises becoming the world's 6th leading company (after LexCorp Industries) in the field of high-technology defense innovation. * Expert Networker: Batman, as an influential businessman, experienced vigilante, and interrogator, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and superhero ambitions. This is notable through his influence of the police (like the GCPD, through Commissioner Gordon and the Batcomputer), other companies (like Van Criss Laboratories, through Wayne Enterprises), powerful intelligence agencies (like ARGUS, through Amanda Waller), and certain prisons (like Arkham Asylum, through his "friends" there). Hence, Batman is able to discreetly keep tabs on numerous people and things that interest him, was able to gain the GCPD's trust, to swiftly uncover Dr. Van Criss' nano-bomb usage against the Suicide Squad for Waller, to arrange that Lex Luthor gets transferred from Belle Reve supermax to Arkham Asylum (also promising Lex that he would be watching him "whatever he does, wherever he goes"), to threaten Amanda Waller into shutting down her Squad (unless she wishes for Batman's Justice League friends to "shut it down for her"), and was even able to promise Waller protection against the US intelligence community (so as to avoid them finding out about her catastrophic error in judgement concerning Enchantress in Midway City). * Expert Driver: Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably the Joker and Harley Quinn in the Jokermobile, as well as Anatoli Knyazev and his men) through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile, and also managed to navigate the extremely dangerous streets of Metropolis during the Black Zero Event in his civilian car, successfully avoiding falling debris. Expert Pilot: Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Doomsday himself from within his Batwing, albeit only temporarily. Expert Diver: Batman is a highly skilled swimmer and diver, managing to swiftly rescue Harley Quinn from the submerged Jokermobile after it falls deep into a river. Expert Rider: Batman is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown when he travels across the tundra terrain of Newfoundland,14 Canada, in an effort to reach the village frequented by Aquaman15. Bilingualism: Bruce, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian (albeit with a slight accent), as seen in his conversation with Anatoli Knyazev. Relationships Family * Thomas Wayne † - father and teacher * Martha Wayne † - mother and teacher * Dick Grayson/Nightwing - adoptive son and former pupil * Timothy Drake/Robin - adoptive son and pupil Allies * 'Bat Family' ** Alfred Pennyworth - butler, friend, mentor and surrogate father ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - friend, pupil and unknowing admirer ** Jason Todd/Red Hood - ward and pupil * Justice League - teammates ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - teammate and close friend ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - teammate and friend ** Barry Allen/Flash - teammate and friend ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - teammate and friend ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman - teammate and friend ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - teammate and friend ** John Smith/Red Tornado - teammate and friend ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - teammate and friend ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter - teammate and friend ** Billy Batson/Shazam - teammate, pupil and friend * James Gordon - ally and informant Enemies * Joker - enemy * Harley Quinn - enemy * Jonathan Crane/Sarecrow - enemy * Lex Luthor - former business partner turned enemy * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - former friend and ally turned enemy * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - enemy and attempted killer * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - enemy and attempted killer * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport - enemy * Miguel Dorrance/Bane - enemy and attempted killer * Ma'alefa'ak - enemy * Vandal Savage - enemy Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Gotham Residents Category:Batman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Birds of Prey (film) Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Casted Characters